1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a structure for mounting blades of a ceiling fan and in particular to one which enables the blades to be easily mounted on and dismounted from a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional blade 14 of a ceiling fan has a rod member 11 which has a curved bracket 111 at the outer end. The curved bracket 111 is secured to the bottom of an electric motor 13 by a plurality of screws 12. However, the blade 14 will be very difficult to be dismantled from the electric motor 14 once fastened thereby making it very inconvenient to clean the blade 14.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for mounting blades of a ceiling fan which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.